In manufacturing semiconductor devices, for example, wire bonding is widely used to electrically connect electrodes on a semiconductor chip to electrodes on a substrate with wires. A wedge bonding system is known as one type of wire bonding method. This system involves connecting a wire to a bonding target without forming any balls at the tip of the wire. In such a wedge bonding system, the wire is connected between a first bonding point and a second bonding point. Subsequently, a bonding tool is moved in an XY direction parallel to a bonding surface to cut the wire, thereby forming a wire tail at the tip of the bonding tool. This wire tail is then bonded to a first bonding point for the next wire bonding without performing a ball-formation process (see Patent Document 1).
Conventionally, a movement process of the bonding tool for cutting the wire is performed by an operator's presetting of a parameter (movement distance). To prevent the occurrence of cutting failures of the wire, the setting is generally executed by securing an extra movement distance. For this reason, although the wire is already cut in reality, the bonding tool is moved additionally in some cases, wasting the operating time for a wire bonding apparatus. For the wire bonding, various kinds of parameters need to be set. Thus, it is preferred that the number of parameters to be preset is small.